


your lips are undeniable

by artemisia_HQ



Series: Kagehina Shorts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata has a big mouth, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, and Kageyama shuts him up with his own mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: One careless challenge between two idiots escalates into something more...heated.A short drabble for a requested prompt on tumblr.





	your lips are undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list of prompts](https://the-new-king-of-the-court.tumblr.com/post/188011150284/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-do-a)
> 
> Prompt #8: Seductive Kiss requested by my fellow kagehina trash @the-strongest-decoy

How in the world did Shouyou get in this situation? With his back pressed tight against the concrete wall as a dark, menacing shadow looms over him, steely blue eyes sharp and regarding Shouyou with so much intensity he could feel a hole boring through his skull.

“Was that a challenge, dumbass?” Kageyama’s voice is just as sharp, like a sword getting unsheathed, ready to strike. Shouyou gulps dryly.

Ah, that’s right. A challenge. That’s what brought Shouyou in his current dilemma.

They were eating lunch with Yachi-san, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima, as per usual, when the topic of relationships and dating suddenly comes up and in some way or another, they (him and Kageyama, obviously) ended up arguing who would be better in flirting.

“Ha! This isn’t even a competition! You’re a dense idiot, Kageyama-kun. I bet you wouldn’t know seduction even if it hits you square in the face.”

Him and his stupid blabbering mouth.

In one dizzying blur, he finds himself being dragged across the schoolyard by a hand circling tight on his wrist and the next thing he knew, he’s being slammed hard against the cold surface of a wall.

Kageyama stares down at him, waiting for his answer and after a minute (or possibly the whole afternoon), Shouyou eventually finds his voice. “Y-yeah! That’s right!” he blurts out, defiant, even when his voice slightly breaks. He ignores it and tries to appear as indignant as possible.

Kageyama narrows his eyes and leans forward, his face hovering over Shouyou. They’re mere inches apart and he could feel Kageyama’s warm breath ghosting on his cheeks. “Wanna bet?” he says, voice deep and raspy, making Shouyou’s stomach squirm uncomfortably, but also rousing something in him, a fizzle of electricity that travels up and down his body.

Still, he keeps his imprudent facade, willing himself not to let anything break through his bold mask. “How would you even prove it? Can you actually walk up to someone and _seduce_ them?” he huffs. He would’ve crossed his arms for added effect if not for Kageyama literally caging him with his entire body.

For a moment, Kageyama’s imposing expression falters and a hint of something akin to doubt flickers in his eyes, but in a flash, it’s gone, and his frown deepens even more and before Shouyou has time to react, Kageyama’s hand shoots up to hold his chin, bunching his cheeks together.

“Like this.”

Kageyama’s lips are trembling when it brushes Shouyou’s puckered ones, hesitant, as if he’s waiting for Shouyou to react in refusal. When he doesn’t, Kageyama’s hold on his chin eases, delicately tilting his head up then captures his upper lip fervently and begins sucking on it, drawing out a startled whine from Shouyou’s throat and he swears he can feel Kageyama smirk. Sucking turns to nibbling, and with every nip of his teeth, he swipes it with his tongue, gently prodding and teasing, but it never slips past Shouyou’s lips.

Heat floods his entire system as Kageyama continues his assault on Shouyou’s mouth, not to mention his heart thrashing wildly in his chest, rendering him weak and gelatinous, his knees struggling to keep him upright. And as if Kageyama senses his predicament, he pushes Shouyou against the wall even further, pressing their bodies close together—they’re practically sharing the same space. Shouyou’s hand snakes its way out from where it’s pinned on his side and comes up to clutch the back of Kageyama’s shirt, either for support or to pull him closer. Maybe both.

Kageyama’s kisses are becoming more and more intense and he presses even harder, as if he’s urging and coaxing Shouyou and he is more than willing to oblige, even if that means accepting defeat in whatever challenge they’re in. Surprisingly, he doesn’t care. All he wants is to savor more of Kageyama and his wildly intoxicating milk-flavored taste.

Shouyou responds with as much vigor, molding his lips over Kageyama’s and gives a tiny suckle of his own. Kageyama returns the favor with as much intensity, biting and licking, but in between those, his kisses turns soft and gentle, almost feathery, and it makes Shouyou hazy and lightheaded even more than the bruising ones.

When they both parted to gasps out for much-needed air, foreheads leaning over the other, the words unbiddenly slips out of Shouyou’s mouth, breathless, almost like a plea,

“Please go out with me.”

Kageyama’s cheeks and the tips of his ears quickly blossoms red and he looks adorable and bashful even as he responds with a devilish smirk,

“That’s the point of the kiss, dumbass.” He gives him another soft peck before he follows it up, looking smug as all hell, “and I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
